


Quiet Night In

by thatnerdemryn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “If I don’t get to kiss my husband at the stroke of midnight, I’m leaving him,” Magnus decided. Alec’s bright laughter chimed through the phone and it was beautiful music to Magnus’ ears.“Well, then you better letyour husbandget back to work,” Alec said teasingly. “I love you, Magnus. I’ll be home soon,” he muttered as the phone clicked off.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCCortes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCCortes/gifts).



> Thank you so much [JCCortes](https://twitter.com/JCCortes20) for the support ♥️ I hope you enjoy this little bit of Malec New Year's Eve fluff! 🥰🎉

“Alexander, I know you said you wanted a quiet night, but I thought you would at least  _ be _ here,” Magnus groaned into the phone, trying not to let his displeasure be too obvious in his voice. 

He had spent enough New Year’s Eves alone to concede to however Alec had wanted to celebrate, even if that meant staying at their loft in Idris, a place where time really had no meaning, and just being  _ together. _ He had already received multiple messages from his friends who had spent the evening at lavish parties or creating elaborate firework displays for the mundanes who found the bursts of color and noise exciting. Magnus didn’t mind that he was going to ring in another new year with Alec at home, but it would have been nice for his husband to actually  _ show up. _

Alec sighed heavily and said, “I know and I promise I’ll be there before midnight.” Magnus glanced down at his phone and saw that there were only 30 minutes until the end of the year and his heart clenched in fear that Alec wouldn’t make it on time. Alec was not one to wrap up his work until it was finished and a half-hour didn’t seem like nearly enough time. 

“If I don’t get to kiss my husband at the stroke of midnight, I’m leaving him,” Magnus decided. Alec’s bright laughter chimed through the phone and it was beautiful music to Magnus’ ears.

“Well, then you better let your  _ husband _ get back to work,” Alec said teasingly. “I love you, Magnus. I’ll be home soon,” he muttered as the phone clicked off. 

Magnus glanced down at his home screen, a smile curling on his lips when he saw himself and Alec at the Lightwood Christmas party Maryse had thrown a few weeks earlier. Alec had worn the most ridiculous sweater Magnus had ever seen but Magnus was smiling at him like Alec was the light of his life. Magnus could never deny that was exactly right. 

So he waited. He passed the time by pouring an incredibly strong cosmopolitan - he wasn’t going anywhere so he could drink as irresponsibly as he wanted - and turning on the television to watch the mildly entertaining New Year’s Eve special the mundanes were so fond of. He told himself to trust that Alec would be on time, but 20 minutes had gone by without so much as a text message. He wasn’t trying to let his disappointment get the best of him, but as he heard the clock on the wall ticking, his heart beat a little faster. 

When he heard the key in the front door, he jolted up and a large grin spread across his face. He should have known better than to doubt his husband. 

“Magnus? You here?” Alec called before Magnus entered the entryway. 

“Where else would I be, my darling?” Magnus called back as he sauntered toward Alec and rested his hands on his shoulders. He leaned in for a welcome kiss, but Alec put a hand to his chest and backed away, raising his eyebrows as if Magnus had offended him with his affection. 

“We’ve still got 5 minutes!” Alec complained and Magnus just rolled his eyes. 

“I can’t kiss my husband before this dreaded year is over?” Magnus asked with a dramatic wave of his hand. They deserved for the year to be over and if Magnus had any say in the matter, he would have erased he and Alec’s memory of it altogether. They hadn’t spent nearly enough time together with their new roles in the Shadow World taking over every aspect of their life, and if Magnus wanted to kiss his husband after a long year of limited affection, he would kiss his husband, dammit! 

Magnus leaned forward again, hoping to catch Alec off guard, but was met with another push to his chest and rich laughter filling the air. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Seriously, Alexander?” 

“I promise you it’ll be worth it!” Alec responded with a wink. He glanced over Magnus as if inspecting him and tilted his head in clear judgment. “You can’t wear that to ring in a new year, babe,” Alec noted and Magnus gaped at him. 

“Oh, I can’t? What’s wrong with your favorite silken robe with nothing underneath?” Magnus teased with a coy wiggle of his eyebrows. “Maybe we can both welcome the birth of the new year just as we came into this world, hmm?” 

Alec grinned at him and moved to kiss him, but at the last second, he veered and yelled, “Stop distracting me! We’ve only got three minutes!” Alec grabbed his hand and brought them into the living room, swirling his hands wildly at the wall. “Come on!” 

“Alexander, what is the angel’s name are you doing? Is that supposed to be me?” Alec glanced at the clock and did the motion again. 

“Yes, it’s you! Just--” he sighed and grabbed onto Magnus’ hand, “--create a portal and trust me?” Magnus didn’t need to be asked twice. He conjured a portal with the hand that wasn’t laced with Alec’s and glared at his husband as best he could. Before he could ask what all of it was about, Alec pulled them through the portal, and his ears were met with a screaming countdown. 

“10… 9… 8…” Cheerful voices filled the air and Magnus’ glare turned into one of shock when he saw the entire Lightwood family and all of their friends crowded together in the middle of his loft in New York. 

“Alexander, what is this?” Magnus asked as Isabelle thrust a champagne glass into his hand. 

“It’s about time! You almost missed it!” Jace shouted from where he had his arms thrown around Clary and Simon. Isabelle fit snugly between her brother and Simon, handing them their own glasses of champagne before slipping her arms around their waists. 

“7… 6… 5…” Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulder and moved them closer to where Raphael and Maia spread out on their respective chairs. 

“I can’t believe--” 

“It’s like you don’t trust me at all,” Alec scoffed, turning toward Magnus as the countdown continued. “You make so many sacrifices for me, I figured it was my turn to surprise you in return.” Magnus’ gazed up at Alec with so much love in his heart and a feeling of luck that he still hadn’t quite gotten used to. Alec cupped his cheek in his hand and rested their foreheads together. 

“4… 3… 2…”

“Cheers to a year of sacrifices, surprises, and our wonderful marriage, Magnus,” Alec whispered before finally connecting his lips to Magnus’ just a second before the year ended. Magnus wanted to tease him for it, but the kiss was so full of love and devotion, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His arms wrapped around Alec’s waist, gripping the fabric of his jacket tightly to pull him closer, and he kissed back with as much passion as their first kiss contained. Every kiss - every  _ moment _ \- with Alec was just as sweet as the last and Magnus was lost in the feeling of his husband, his forever. 

“Happy New Year!” His friends cheered as loud music and noisemakers blasted through the loft and confetti floated down around them. When he pulled away, Alec was smiling brightly, his lips covered in Magnus’ lipstick and his eyes full of laughter and happiness. 

“Happy New Year, Magnus,” Alec shouted as he pressed a firm kiss to Magnus’ forehead. Izzy and Clary moved underneath each of Alec’s arms as Jace threw his over Magnus’ shoulders. They were singing loudly and incredibly off-key to their own horrible rendition of Frank Sinatra but Magnus couldn’t care less. He was surrounded by his found family and the love of his life and it was more than he could have ever asked for that year and every year to come. 

“Quiet night in, huh?” Magnus teased as he wiped his smudged lipstick from Alec’s mouth, grinning at the joy that filled Alec’s face. His eyes were crinkled, his teeth were bright, and his cheeks were just a little flushed and Magnus thought he was the most beautiful man on the planet when he was happy. 

Alec winked at Magnus and said, “With the Lightwood-Banes? Never.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to 2021!! 🎉
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemilyj.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
